Miracle
by life-paradox
Summary: She was blind; he was heartbroken. Since first encounter, there was a special connection. When she got thrown home to home, across the world; he went on a wild goose chase for her. Will they ever meet? It all depended on a miracle to happen. Amuto!
1. Chapter 1

'_**Dreaming the impossible; cause there will be a miracle'**_

_- A story of acceptance, trust, hope and love _

**Narrative POV**

_Where was she? She was surrounded by a lush, thick forest of greens, with a tiny path in the middle. Then, she saw them. A complete, happy family walking along the path, with a small child cradled against the mother's arm, and a teenage girl tagging behind them. Wait, why was she seeing herself? Then it struck her, the scene was replaying again; the grizzlies jumped out of nowhere, and blood flew. She witnessed everything; as the mother, desperate to save the child and teenager, bundled them under her arms, while the ominous shadows of the grizzlies feel on them…_

She awoke with a startle, with beats of sweats rolling down the sides of her forehead. Even as she opened her eyes, darkness ensued. She calmed herself down as she breathed in the familiar smell of the hospital, still trying to figure out the time. Was it morning? Or was it night? She couldn't remember how long she had slept.

Urh. She needed to relieve herself urgently, but no one was around. Should she call the attendance, or should she go on her own? She had been in the hospital for a week by now, and she could make her way to the toilet even with her eyes closed. She decided to do the later. She wiped of the thin shin of sweat on her forehead as she gingerly lifted herself off the bed, and slowly made her way to the toilet.

*******************

As she carefully pulled herself out of the toilet ad made her way back, her thoughts wondered to her parents. How were they now? The doctors and nurses had been kind to her, but had only avoided the subject whenever she raised it. The only answers she had gotten was vague, like 'they're doing fine, don't worry', or 'why don't you focus on healing yourself first?' It unnerved her, and secretly she knew that something was wrong, but she couldn't put a finger to it.

She cursed silently to herself as she realized that she had forgotten to count the rooms she had passed. There was no way of knowing where her room was now. As her hands came in contact with the familiar door edge, she prayed silently, hoping that it would be her room.

'Excuse me, is this room 301?'

'What are you doing barging into my room like that? Can't you see that this is my room? 301 is beside, this is room 302. Are you blind?' A voice spoke, annoyed.

'Sorry, I didn't see you.' She grimaced as she did a U-turn and walked away. _More like I can't._ She thought sadly.

*******************

The boy lay back against the bed as he recalled the 'unexpected' visitor. She was a beauty, he had to admit, but he was in a bad mood and she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. He was feeling irritable, and even himself couldn't account for his temper and behavior. But the girl had something different; there was something about her that he couldn't explain. _I have time to worry about another person?_ He laughed pathetically at himself. His right arm was slanged from his shoulders and he couldn't move his fingers at all, as much as he wanted to. This was the end for him, a violinist. He could never pick up a violin again; the doctors had all told him that.

He had just felt numb when the truth was told, denying with all his might. The truth finally sunk in as the days went by. He could no longer do what he loved the most; the violin prodigy was destroyed in just that instant, all hopes lost. And his temper had a 180 degree turn for the worst.

He became angered easily, and the violence tendencies were showing. With nurses trying to sedate him was of no use, it made him even more angered with them, despising them for not just letting him die. Within a week from the time he was omitted into the hospital, his eyes had turned from the beautiful jewel, midnight blue to a much darker shade of blue. The tinge of darkness was visible in his eyes, as he looked at himself in self-pity and condemns, and acted like a wounded wild cat, not able to open and accept anyone anymore.

The doctors had said that he was an impossible case, not limb, but the scar that was deeply engraved in his heart. It would never heal, they have retorted, and many just left him alone, bothering only if he had any requests.

He was still lost in thoughts as the attendance came in with his breakfast, and he could see the fear and distrust within her eyes as she set the tray on the side table, trying to escape before this patient bashed her up.

'Hey.' She froze, and after a long time turned around and gave him a look that reminded him of a cat before a tiger.

'Who was that girl that barged into my room just now?' He felt himself smirked as he wondered why he would be bothered with her at all.

'Oh, that.' Relieve flashed across her eyes as she continued. 'She's Hinamori Amu, admitted on the same date as you. And if I'm not wrong, she's blind.' Oh, great, he had just asked a blind person if she was blind right before her. That accounted for her eyes then. It was a beautiful honey golden, but it was dull, and lifeless, like a topaz without its luster.

Somehow, he felt a sense of relieve, as though there was this little resemblance of her to him, and he felt tiny warmth spreading within him. He wasn't alone after all.

***************************************************************************

First chapter done! I'm really happy :) Anyway I thought I'll like to write a heartwarming story of Amuto. Do review so that I get the urge to write on better and faster.

I'll do the disclaimer here: I do not own Shugo Chara!

'_**It doesn't take much to love, but love can go a long way'**_


	2. Chapter 2

'_**Dreaming the impossible; cause there will be a miracle'**_

_- A story of acceptance, trust, hope and love_

**Narrative POV**

Twelve midnight. He tossed and turned in his sleep, unable to catch a wink at all. Past all the mood swings and tantrums, it was time for him to think of his future. No longer able to be a musician, he had no other alternatives. Except that. He shuddered as he shook his head violently, 'I'll never inherit the company from my father!' He mumbled to himself in determination. But, what else could he do?

Moonlight penetrated into his room, and the gentle light seemed to have a calming effect on him. He sighed as he flipped to his side, peering at the full moon through the translucent curtains. It reminded him of a lot, especially his past. But he didn't hate it; he just let the memories flood his brain luring him to sleep.

Then it occurred to him, he brought all this to himself; the car incident, his injured limb, the scar in his heart. All he had ever wanted was just a little care and concern for who he truly was. But he was betrayed once again and again, and the scar would remain.

*******************

She clutched at the blanket, reluctant to return to sleep, afraid of the impending nightmares. She whimpered slightly as she stared forlornly into the darkness. Since when had she started hating the dark? When she was young, her birth parents had left her on a beach at night. She had waited and waited, blindly believing that they would come back, but they didn't. They were gone forever. She hated the dark ever since then. Now her fate was so painful and sarcastic, she was blind, and the doctors said that there was no cure.

She didn't like the sense of helplessness surrounding her, she wanted to see the rich colours of the world, to do so many things, but in an instant, it was all gone. There was no tears, no sadness, just a sense of helplessness that caused her to feel so insecure. If she was pessimistic, she could have said that there was no hope anymore.

*******************

He grunted as he trudged wearily to the therapy room, getting ready for his first session of muscle therapy. The doctor had urged him to try, since they believe it would help with his temper as well. He was just plainly curious, and he could just beat the hell up of the therapist if he didn't like it. He slumped into the waiting chairs line up before the room, waiting for his turn as he sipped at his cup of warm coffee. He saw the girl from the yesterday making her way towards him with the aid of a nurse, turning around the corner.

She didn't look blind, or at least she didn't act like one. No groping of the walls, no blind man stick, and no uncertainty at all. She walked with confidence, and in straight, long strides. No one could have imagined she was blind if not for her dull, dead eyes that betrayed the fact. She made her way slowly towards him and sat down on the neighboring seat. The nurse left promptly and she stared ahead, sighing.

She was reluctant to come for the therapy, it wasn't going to help with her blindness anyway, but the doctors had insisted for her to come, saying that it would be good for her soul. So here she was, acting confident and all, but in truth she was trembling in fright. She didn't like the darkness, but all she could see now was a sea of black, like she would never get out of it, ever. A chilling coldness spread through her body causing her to shiver slightly.

He noticed and did what he thought was totally absurd. He reached over and emptied his half cup of coffee onto her, drenching her completely. 'Oops, I'm so sorry.' He smirked as she gasped and glared at the direction his voice was coming from. _'Oh shit, what am I doing? First I insulted her and now I'm empting my coffee on her?! She's going to hate me!' _But he was still smirking as he watched her attempt to wipe coffee of her face.

'What are you doing?!' Annoyance took over her shock.

'My hands slipped.' He was still smirking.

'Excuse me but how am I going to face the therapist like this?!' She let out a sigh of exasperation and stood up.

'Where are you going?' Curiosity took over him.

'To my room to change?!' And if she could roll her eyes she would. She was stating the obvious.

'Okay, okay, I'll help. Don't want to have a lost kitten walking around right?' He said as he help steadied her to her feet and led her to her room. She protested slightly but soon stop when she realize that he wasn't listening at all and followed him.

A pair of watchful eyes followed them till they were out of sight and the owner of that pair of eyes smiled. It belonged to no other than the therapist they were suppose to see; it was their turn and he had came out of the office to welcome them only to see them walking away. It looked as though the path of healing had already started. It was only time before a miracle would happen. Yes, a miracle. It was his job to aid the patients to heal and make miracles, but in truth miracles rarely occur. _This pair was special_, he thought as a smile crept onto his face. Doctor Raymond was going to help them make a miracle this time.

***************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!

Here's another chapter up. How's that? I've suddenly got the motivation for Ikuto to do something unexpected :) Please review!

'_**It doesn't take much to love, but love can go a long way'**_


	3. Chapter 3

'_**Dreaming the impossible; cause there will be a miracle'**_

_- A story of acceptance, trust, hope and love_

**Narrative POV**

She sighed as she slipped into the toilet and began changing. It was a difficult task, as she couldn't see and the hospital clothing was too big for her. After a very long time she finally got into her clothes correctly, and stepped out of the toilet. And she tripped over a lump of stuff. 'Hey, watch where you're going.' A deep voice rang beneath her. She blushed furiously and jumped backwards, sitting on the ground. Silence pursued. She waited, but silence prevailed.

'You… okay?' she barely whispered, staring in no particular direction.

'You think I'm okay?!' He burst out, annoyance clearly showing in his tone. 'Geez, don't go over friendly with me, I'm just helping you because it's my fault you got wet just now!' He snapped as he brushed himself while getting up. She whimpered and cringed, not used to the sudden raise in volume.

**Ikuto's POV**

I couldn't understand why but I felt a sense of obligation to protect her when I saw her vulnerable like that. She was sitting on the ground, unscathed, but with a sense of helplessness.

'_You shouldn't be soft. You'll be betrayed again.' _An ominous voice rang in my mind. _'You don't want to get hurt again, right?' _Yes. I don't want it to happen again, but, she won't betray me right? Look at her sitting helplessly on the ground. _'Women. You know that they are all the same in the heart. With tricks up their sleeves, they'll just take all your money and then leave you.' _I know, but the urge to just go and pick her up… The voice got the better of me, and I hardened my heart, because the pain of another betrayal would be too much for me to bear.

'You think I'm okay?!' I paused. 'Geez, don't go over friendly with me, I'm just helping you because it's my fault you got wet just now!'

The sharp tone caused her to whimper in fear. Even I cringed as the word flew out of my mouth, sharper than I have ever intended. I didn't mean it, but there was no way out now. I stood up briskly and brushed myself before walking straight out of her room.

**Narrative POV**

Amu was totally pissed off at him. Her reasoning was doing all it could to prevent her from snapping. _First he dumps his coffee on me, volunteered to help me and now he's saying I'm too friendly with him?! Hey, he was the one that was being overfriendly! What the hell, like I want to talk to him! _She let out a drastic sigh and stood up, before calling for a nurse to help her with her way to the therapy room.

*****************************

Doctor Raymond looked at the guy before him.

'What?' He replied, with a subtle hint of boredom in his voice.

'Nothing, thought you were with a girl just now? What happened to her?'

'…' He kept silent, but Raymond noticed the tension in the air.

'Okay, since you don't want to talk about it, why don't you tell me about yourself?' He prompted.

'Tell you what?!'

'Why did you attempt to commit suicide?'

'I didn't.'

'Yes you did. Passersby said that you dashed out before the speeding car out of a sudden.'

'I didn't'

'…'

'Fine, it's all because of her.'

'Her?'

'Her…' His eyes began to cloud and a sense of hatred ran through his body as he mouthed that word. His fist was starting to itch, he wanted so badly to just vent out his anger on that person in front of him. Can't he stop reminding him of the past?

'I can see the source of your violent tendencies now. Tell me. Tell me about her.'

'Why, why should I? Stop putting salt to my wound!' He leaped up in fury and deliver a blow towards the doctor.

Raymond simply dodged his fist by bending forward and trusted out a fatal blow to his stomach area. Ikuto flinched, ready to absorb the shock of the critical hit, but never getting it. Raymond's fist hovered barely centimeters away from his stomach and gave him a grin.

'It's okay if you don't want to talk, I'll see you at the next session then. Bye.' Waving his hand he quickly dismissed Ikuto. Ikuto shrugged and made his way out, still shocked by the fast retaliation Raymond had given.

'Oh yeah, Ikuto.'

'What?'

'Don't assume that doctors can't fight.' Raymond grinned as Ikuto shut his door behind him.

*****************************

Ikuto cursed silent as he walked away. The doctor was no normal guy. Being able to dodge and even return the punch was all a shock for him. He had always been confidant of his street fighting skills and had never lost a single match. Making a mental note to look out for Raymond, he trudged back into his room, only to see a great surprise awaiting him.

'Hey, how come you are up and kicking already?' A guy with silver hair tied up in a small tail behind him smirked, his pale red eyes taking in Ikuto's from at the doorway. **(Picture URL in profile)** 'I was hoping to be able to tease you with you still stuck in bed!'

'Akashi! Stop joking around. I mean, Ikuto, are you alright?! You worried us half to death when we heard that you've landed yourself into the hospital!' A boy with brown hair and pale blue eyes frowned at Akashi and explained. **(Picture URL in profile)**

'Kaname, who was the one who suggested to pounce on Ikuto when you see him?' Akashi shot back at Kaname, who was currently grinning ear to ear.

'Erm, okay guys, I'm glad that you are here but where's Haruya? Normally he would be jumping on me or something.' Ikuto smirked, his eyes scanning around the room.

'That's really mean you know.' An arm slanged around Ikuto's shoulder and pulled him backward, colliding with another person. 'I don't jump on guys, and is that what you say of your best friend? I'm hurt.'

'Haruya!' Ikuto whipped himself around and looked at the purple hair boy with shimmering violet eyes that matched his hair. **(Picture URL in profile)** Haruya was Ikuto's best friend, although their personalities were totally different. He was cold, silent but devoted, while Haruya was total player will a more outgoing character. But both of them seemed to make up for each other's weaknesses, and it pulled them closer over the year.

Akashi and Kaname were also great friends of his, though they weren't as close to him as Haruya was. Akashi was sarcastic by nature, and his words hurt like hell sometime but they always hit home. Kaname was more caring and thoughtful for other, making them total opposites as well. Well, as nature states, opposites attract, even for best friends.

'Well, what brings you here?' Ikuto cracked a smile, forgetting his initial fury at the office. Even among them, they shared a mutual understanding that no one else was able to understand.

'Can't we come and see you whenever we want to? Anyway let's have a party in this room right now! I brought lots of food!' Haruya jumped in excitement.

Normally Ikuto would have disagreed to do such a flashy thing in the hospital, but he really needed a party to lightened his mood and the excitement was contagious. Both Akashi and Kaname flashed him a smile and a thumbs up.

'Sorry pal, couldn't rein Haruya in.' Kaname grinned.

'It's okay, I don't have anything on later anyway.'

'But wow, you sure don't stay low down here. Apparently everybody knows you, for bad reasons though.' Akashi mumbled, earning a slap across his back by Kaname.

'Thanks pal, you did what I wanted to do on Akashi for me.'

'Hey, what are you guys still waiting for? Let's party!' Haruya bustled.

'Fine, and Akashi?'

'Hmm?'

'Just to let you know, you guys don't lay low as well. In fact you all are standing out too much.' Ikuto smirked as he glanced to the doorway and windows of his room. A crowd of female patients, nurses and even doctors were swarming around the room, trying their very best to catch a glimpse of the congregation of hot guys over there.

'Yeah right! We don't lay low at all.' All of them replied in unison. And thus the party began.

*******************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!

Third chapter up! I'm having a hard time with coming up Japanese names and finding the suitable guys that fit the criteria. Sorry for not including Yoru, as he will be appearing in later chapters. As for Ikuto, I think he has a split personality problem, but I'm not sure if I want to develop it further or not. Anyway this chapter is mostly on Ikuto and his friends, and I spent a lot of words describing them cause their personality is very important in later chapters as well! No Amuto yet, I'm very sorry.

P.S. Please give comments on whether Ikuto should have a split personality or not, cause if he has, then the story will be very much different from the one without.

'_**It doesn't take much to love, but love can go a long way'**_


	4. Chapter 4

'_**Dreaming the impossible; cause there will be a miracle'**_

_- A story of acceptance, trust, hope and love_

_Flashback_

'_Hey, what are you guys still waiting for? Let's party!' Haruya bustled._

'_Fine, and Akashi?'_

'_Hmm?'_

'_Just to let you know, you guys don't lay low as well. In fact you all are standing out too much.' Ikuto smirked as he glanced to the doorway and windows of his room. A crowd of female patients, nurses and even doctors were swarming around the room, trying their very best to catch a glimpse of the congregation of hot guys over there._

'_Yeah right! We don't lay low at all.' All of them replied in unison. And thus the party began._

**Narrator POV**

While the party started in room 302, a girl was having an unwanted chat with Doctor Raymond. She was pissed off with what happened earlier, hurt even, and was bored to death with what the Doctor was doing. He was just asking random, silly questions like 'how are you doing now?' and 'how do you feel?' If she could roll her eyes, she would, how was she supposed to feel? Happy, great?

'So, I understand that you've not been sleeping well the past few days. Care to explain?' He finally moved on to a better topic.

'I'm fine, just that I'm a really light sleeper.' _Liar, anyone who knew her would know that she slept like a log. _'And I'm not getting use to this environment.' She continued.

'You want to tell me what happened?'

'…' Silence pursued. It lasted for another minute before Raymond stood up, pat her head and told her kindly that she need not reply.

'Well, I don't think you've any problem, so this ends our session okay?'

She nodded before walking out with the aid of a nurse.

********************

Raymond sighed, and a voice rang out from behind him.

'Wow! That's a beauty! So what's her problem?'

'Yoru, how long have you been there? Eavesdropping is illegal you know.'

'Well, long enough to see two of your patients walk out!'

'…'

'So the boy looks troublesome huh? I think you'll have a harder time to make him open up.'

'No, actually, the girl is the harder one. She doesn't show it, but it may well be a scar in her heart that is left infected and it grows overtime. She's not going to open up as easily.'

The guy named Yoru sat perch on the window edge and stared at Raymond with clear confused eyes. Raymond lay back against his chair and sighed once more. _Will there be a miracle?_

********************

Meanwhile, while Amu was helped back into her room, she was pondering what to do next. She had gotten into some trouble with a guy, lied to the doctor and assured him that she was fine when she wasn't, what was she going to do next. She didn't like to have nothing to do. Nothing to do mean that she had time to think, and time to think meant that she would fail inevitably in keeping the memories away, and that meant that she was going to suffer. She would rather be kept busy, so busy that she didn't and couldn't have time to think.

And she was so occupied with thinking about what not to think and do that she failed to hear what the nurse was telling her. Obviously something important, as the nurses never seemed to tell you anything unless it was really important. She caught some phrases like 'xeroderma pigmentosum', 'girl', and 'living in your room' etc.

Making a mental note to confirm what she heard later with the nurse, she now focused on trying to remember the way to her room. It wasn't that difficult, imaging the layout of the hospital in her mind, since she had what other's would known as 'photogenic' memory, meaning that she could remember things instantly and forever once she had seen them. It was like a two sided blade that could protect but hurt her as well. While she could easily flip through books and remember them word for word, she could and would never get them out of her mind, like the horrific memories and such.

Trying not to evoke the memories, she now had a crystal clear outline of the area near her room, making it easier for her to go toilet and such, so that she would not need to rely on others. She didn't want to make herself a burden.

********************

**Amu's POV**

I reached my room, promptly went in and dismissed the nurse.

'Hello.' The voice that rang out from the other side caught me out of her expectation.

'Erm, hello? Who are you?' I asked. Then sensing how rude I must have been coming into the room without noticing the other party, I quickly added, 'I'm sorry, but I can't see, so I didn't know you were there.'

'It's okay. I'm Rima, nice to meet you.' The voice still rang out from the other side, the girl had made no attempts to move towards me.

'I'm Amu, nice to meet you too.' I gave a weak smile. 'So, what are you here for?'

'I'm here due to my illness.' She paused slightly and continued, 'which is xeroderma pigmentosum.'

'…' My look of incomprehension must have caused her to explain.

'It's a disease whereby I can come in direct contact with sunlight. When I do that my skin breaks out in rashes and it's painful for me.'

I finally understood why she didn't come towards me or more like she couldn't. Even with my blindness I could feel the heat of sunlight falling against my skin. I made my way to her side and sat on the bed.

'Well, there's no need for you to be sorry. Not many people actually know of this disease anyway.' She giggled.

'Well then, we'll be roommates from now on right?' I grinned slightly, and held out my hand, 'Please take care of me then!'

'Same here!' She did a formal handshake with me and we both broke down in laughter.

I didn't know why, but the feeling of laughing felt great…

********************

**Narrative POV**

In the room next door, Ikuto and his gang were having a great time busting up the entire room. The whole room was full of streamers, paper, balloons, just like the party for a three year old. Or not, Ikuto grimaced.

'Hey, how come you're showing that frown?' Haruya slung his hand over his shoulders and he gave a light punch to his left hand.

'Nothing, just wondering how you'll clean up this place.' He smirked.

'Well, shouldn't the host clean it?' Akashi piped in. 'I didn't dirty it anyway, it was mainly Haruya going crazy.' He grinned.

'Oh, so you expect a one hand man to clean it?' He shot back. And Akashi and him went into one of those staring competitions, both not relenting at all.

'Gosh, why do I have such childish friends?' Kaname groaned playfully, raking his fingers in his thick brown hair, causing the nurses (They are still there from Chapter 3 XD) to swoon and faint at that sight.

Ikuto moved towards the door, after losing the staring competition to that red eye Akashi, stating that he was going to the toilet.

'What's going on with him? He never tells us where he's going unless we ask.' Akashi widened his eyes. 'Unless he's doing something suspicious.'

'I want to know! Ikuto's acting funny!' Haruya whined. 'Can we follow him?' He asked.

'Kaname's going to say no, but who cares? Let's go!' Akashi grabbed Haruya and went out of the room, ignoring Kaname, who was torn between curiosity and moral. He gave up and followed them.

They didn't have to look far. Ikuto was looking into the room next door from the glass in the door, and he was too engrossed to actually realise the trio hiding behind the huge flower pot (Can you imagine that?! )

Truth was, Ikuto was feeling extremely guilty for dumping her, a blind innocent girl on her own just because of his mood swings. He decided to check on her, since she seemed like such a klutz, he didn't want to take risks if she hurt herself. He was glad to see her chatting with another girl with long blond hair and covered in thick clothing. She was smiling at least, but he couldn't describe the feeling of want, longing to know more about her. The longing was enough to… eavesdrop on her. He pressed his ear against the door, which was actually open just a little, trying the make out their conversation.

Now, Akashi, Kaname and Haruya were trying hard not to burst from their curiosity and just jump onto Iktuo to find out. Bing forever impatient, Haruya did not help, he began creeping up onto Ikuto, and Akashi and Kaname, sensing fun, followed. Obvious to the fact that the door was not closed properly, Akashi and Haruya couched down and pounced onto Ikuto, who promptly lost his balance and slammed right against the door, causing it to open and the three of them to sprawl across on the ground, with Ikuto at the bottom.

**Amu's POV**

I was having a nice conversation with Rima when the door just opened with a bang and the sound of loud 'thud!', along with groans and whines came across from the door.

'Rima, what exactly happened?'

'How am I supposed to put it? Three boys are currently lying on each other in a human pile at the doorway, with a brown hair guy standing behind them in shock?' She replied, obviously trying to not to laugh.

'Ouch, get off me Akashi and Haruya!' A husky voice groaned.

Recognising the voice I gasped and muttered, 'Huh? You again?'

'Yep, me, _Amu._' I could feel it, the smirk, that irritating smirk.

'So, what exactly are you doing in my room?'

*******************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!

Life-paradox (L.P): _Forth Chapter finally! Amuto moments in the next chapter! I was trying real hard to think of ideas to bring them together, but well, oh yeah, this was what I decided on. Not exactly very new but, I really tried!_

Ikuto: _Well, I want more time with Amu! (Pouts and pouts) And If I don't I'm going on a riot with all those Amuto fans out there!_

L.P: _Didn't I promise that there will be Amuto next chapter? And don't forget I have the right to give you split personality or make Amu dislike you!_

Ikuto: _Fine, fine. But if you do that my fans will come and give you nightmares. Plus I'll take Amu somewhere else, away from this fanfiction so that we can have some quality time. (Smirks and licks his lips)_

Amu: _(Obviously not listening just now) Sneezes! What were you talking about? Anyway, please review:) _


	5. Chapter 5

'_**Dreaming the impossible; cause there will be a miracle'**_

_- A story of acceptance, trust, hope and love_

_Flashback_

_I was having a nice conversation with Rima when the door just opened with a bang and the sound of loud 'thud!', along with groans and whines came across from the door._

'_Rima, what exactly happened?'_

'_How am I supposed to put it? Three boys are currently lying on each other in a human pile at the doorway, with a brown hair guy standing behind them in shock?' She replied, obviously trying to not to laugh._

'_Ouch, get off me Akashi and Haruya!' A husky voice groaned._

_Recognising the voice I gasped and muttered, 'Huh? You again?'_

'_Yep, me, __Amu.__' I could feel it, the smirk, that irritating smirk._

'_So, what exactly are you doing in my room?'_

**Narrative POV**

After much grunting and shoving, Ikuto finally got out from under the human pile, stood up and his trademark smirk appeared once more. 'Well, technically this isn't your room, it's the hospital's, and secondly, you barged into my room yesterday, didn't you?'

'Liar! Ikuto was glancing at you just now!' Haruya cheered, talking more than he should. Ikuto made a mental note to kill him later on.

'Hey Ikuto, if you want to see the girl, just say so.' Akashi scoffed as he looked at Ikuto with a 'you-are-such-a-coward look'. Ikuto decided to kill, no, to skin him alive and hang his body up later on.

'See me?' Amu asked, puzzled but still trying to tell how many people were in the room speaking. 'Why? Is it that your toilet is broken and you need to use mine? I don't have a built in toilet like you though.'

Haruy, Akashi and even Kaname open their eyes in disbelieve. 'A guy wants to see her and she asks if he needs the toilet?' Haruya whispered to Akashi in hushed tones. 'Ikuto, you sure like innocent ones~' Akashi whispered to Ikuto in mockery. Ikuto gave him a deadly glare in response.

'Amu's a little dense, but don't worry, if you tell her directly she'll know.' Rima spoke from her side of the room.

'Tell me what?' Ikuto snapped.

'Looks like she isn't the only one dense here.' Akashi added on, rolling his eyes at Ikuto.

'Just as Ikuto was contemplating to hold back his fists or not, a nurse popped in her head into the room, went 'Ahhh~' at the boys before calling Amu out. Once she was out of the room Haruya pounced on Ikuto whining 'Ikuto likes that the girl huh? Tell me, tell me!' And earned himself the deadliest glare in the world. Kaname sensing the tension grabbed the collar of Ikuto and Haruya and proceeded to dragging them out of the room before anything could happen. Akashi followed along, leaving Rima looking at them with a what-exactly-just-happened look.

**************************

She tugged at the nurse's sleeve slightly and asked 'What happened?'

'… I'm not sure, but Doctor Raymond wants to see you.'

'Is there something wrong?'

'… … No.' what was with the hesitation before the reply?

She felt herself being lead into a room and sat down on a chair. And she waited.

'Now Amu, listen to me, no matter what you here of later, please keep your calm alright?' It was the doctor's voice again.

Her stomach turned, what had happened? 'I'll try.'

'Look, we really tried our best, but your parents have passed away. They were in coma for the past few days and this morning they stopped breathing.'

'…' She knew it, even before she was told; she knew it from all of their behavior. But she just didn't want to accept it, the truth.

'No, it can't be, no way. Tell me this is a lie right? Tell me you're joking right?!' Tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared blankly into space, desperately crying out.

'It's the truth.' The doctor bit his lips, his heart full of empathy from her.

'No… What about my sister?! Is she okay?' She cried.

'Your sister, she's brain-dead now. Which is why I need you to decide something. You are her only relative right now, and the only person with the authority to euthanize (This is a process of killing a person by taking away the life support machine. Normally only used if the person is brain-dead, of has a terminal disease) her. With your current finance status right now, there is no way you can let her be on the life support machine forever.'

'You want me to end her life?' Her face was torn between a look of horror and helplessness.

'Yes.'

'No, there's no way I'll do that!' She stood up and dashed out of the room, stumbling along the walls of the hospital. 'Leave me alone!'

'Doctor!' The nurse glanced after her worriedly, 'should I follow her?'

'No, let her be alone, it'll do her some good.'

**************************

There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Ikuto was glaring at Akashi, Haruya was latching himself on Ikuto, Akashi was flipping through the pages of a comic book, and Kaname was looking at the three of them with a helpless look.

'Akashi, the next time you do that again I'm going to skin you alive!' Ikuto hissed.

'Yeah right. Why don't you skin Haruya alive then?' Akashi hissed back.

'Huh? What did I do wrong? Ikuto tell me, tell me!'

'Haruya, shut up. This has nothing to do with you.'

'Can you guys stop this series of sulks and pouts?' Kaname snapped. He was getting irritated with this whole thing.

'Who IS pouting/ sulking!!!' Akashi and Ikuto called out at the same time, looked at each other, and turned their heads in the opposite direction, ignoring each other.

'Childish.' A new voice rose from the direction of the door.

'You! Aren't you the roommate of Amu?' Ikuto stared at Rima, puzzled.

'I'm Rima. You're Ikuto right? Please go and look for Amu! She… she went missing!'

'What? Don't worry, she'll come back, it's just her getting lost or something.'

'No! She… just found out that her parents are dead, and now she has to euthanize her own sister. I'm afraid… she may kill herself.'

'What?!' Akashi, Haruya and Kaname cried out at the same time. Ikuto had disappeared down the corridors as soon as Rima had finished her sentence.

Silence again.

'Why did you not look for Amu yourself?' Haruya asked curiously.

'In case you don't know, I can't come I contact with sunlight and coming to this room to call for help was already a big problem.'

'Oh~~~'

**************************

His heart pounded against his ribcage as he ran through the hospital, searching for a pink hair girl, who was probably crying somewhere. Sweat trickled down his forehead, and he frowned, trying to think of where she would be. _She's blind, so she couldn't have gone far. She must be hurting so much right now._ 'Why are you?' He whispered.

'Keep your heart calm and it'll lead the way.' Where had he heard of this phrase before? It kept repeating in his mind. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, silently counted to ten and opened his eyes again. He could feel it, his heart was pulling him towards the recreation room. It was a room where the patients were allowed to go on their own to watch television, play chess or just to chit chat.

He took a deep breath as he stepped in. And found her.

She was curled up in a ball on a side of the sofa, hair covering her eyes, but the soft noise of the weeps could be heard.

He slumped onto the sofa beside her, and she flinched. But she said nothing. He said nothing either.

She was trembling, and he took her small hand in his and clutched it softly, she looked up with tearstained eyes; he gave her a gentle look of reassurance, she wept; he pulled her towards him in a warm embrace. She clutched at his clothes and cried out uncontrollably; he hugged her even tighter and patted her head gently.

There was no need for words, just those simple actions was enough to let her feel warmth, something she had missed for a very long time. It was the warmth that no blanket, heater or fire could have given her. Her cries became soft whimpers and throughout, he just kept silent, patting her head, stroking her back and that itself was enough.

He felt overwhelmed. The longing to hold and pat her, all the consolations he had wanted to say, but couldn't. He just held her tenderly like a glass doll and let her pour her tears out on him. Yes, that was enough, there was no need to say anything.

**************************

A half an hour later, Haruya and gang were still talking to Rima in his room, but if they had just looked out from the room, they would have seen something that would melt their hearts. Ikuto carrying Amu in his hands, not in bridal style, but like how a parent would carry a child, right in front, with Amu's hands slung across his neck. And her face lying on his shoulders, eyes closed. One of his hands was supporting her, while the other was place at her back giving her occasional but encouraging pats.

Ikuto carried her back to the doctor's room. The doctor looked at them initially in surprise, but covered it and asked. 'So your reply?'

'… Yes, I'll euthanize her.'

****************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!

5th Chapter up! And a lots of thanks to those who review and volunteered! I was so touched when my friend contacted me of the great response it had, that I've managed to get my hands on a computer on my holiday and type out this chapter. There to all those Amuto fans, there is finally some Amuto right? Even though it's pretty short!

All right, the excitement starts in next chapter! Well, I'm thinking of decreasing the amount of foster sibling she has, but I still want volunteers, except that maybe, just maybe you will turn up somewhere in either Haruya's, Akashi's or Kaname's past. I won't tell you the role! XD

But just volunteer and your character will appear somewhere in my fanfiction. If you really want, you can state in your review, allowing with the information below on the role you want to be their girlfriend. No guarantees, but I'll do my best. And for people with boyfriends already, please tell me, I don't want angry boyfriends killing me later:)

Name: XXX

Age: XXX

Description of yourself (Appearance): XXX

Which country you'll be staying in: XXX

Your character: XXX

Extra information you want to include: XXX

This is the format if you've forgotten.

Anyway, please review!

'_**It doesn't take much to love, but love can go a long way'**_


	6. Chapter 6

'_**Dreaming the impossible; cause there will be a miracle'**_

_- A story of acceptance, trust, hope and love_

_Previous Episode_

_A half an hour later, Haruya and gang were still talking to Rima in his room, but if they had just looked out from the room, they would have seen something that would melt their hearts. Ikuto carrying Amu in his hands, not in bridal style, but like how a parent would carry a child, right in front, with Amu's hands slung across his neck. And her face lying on his shoulders, eyes closed. One of his hands was supporting her, while the other was place at her back giving her occasional but encouraging pats._

_Ikuto carried her back to the doctor's room. The doctor looked at them initially in surprise, but covered it and asked. 'So your reply?' _

'… _Yes, I'll euthanize her.'_

**Narrative POV**

'What are you doing?!' Akashi asked as Ikuto paced around the room for the eleventh time.

'…' There was a gigantic pause, before, 'I was wondering how it would feel like to euthanize someone close to me.'

'Hah! Thinking of that girl again? Seriously, she's all you think about right now!'

'Not all!' Ikuto snapped. 'And what's with you guys visiting everyday at every hour?'

'Well, there's free air-con' Kaname shrugged.

'And Ikuto is here to be bullied too!' Haruya added.

Ikuto sweat dropped. _Some friends they are._

He had talked to the doctor about Ami's (Amu's sister) condition and was told that if she could undergo a major brain surgery, she may not be brain dead. Problem was that Amu, with her current situation could not possibly pay for the surgery. Well, he was rich, he had money, he could help. But what would she do after Ami's saved? Amu would have an extra burden.

'You're thinking way too much.' Akashi noted. 'With that brain of yours you should just do what comes to your mind first. Follow your instincts dumbass!'

'What?! You think you're…' It struck him how right Akashi was, he was worrying too much. A human life is more important right? 'Thanks! I'll be out for a while.' He grinned and exited.

'He has the weirdest mood swings. Is he pms-ing?' Haruya asked.

'No idea.' The rest of the guys sighed.

*************************

After doing some things… (I'm not elaborating on that.)

**Rima POV**

That guy, was he called Ikuto, barged into my room with this idiotic grin on his face. I guess he's looking for Amu. Ah well, I might as well play around with him, since I'm bored.

'Where's Amu?' he asked.

'She's gone.' I joked. She told me that she's going for a meeting session with some doctor about 2 hours ago and she's not coming back anytime soon, maybe a few hours later?

'What!?' That guy gave the most shock/ surprised/ disappointed/ hurt look I have ever seen in my life. Bingo, I got the wrong person to joke with. Can't he tell I'm joking?

'Erm, actually…' I haven't even finished my sentence when he disappeared out of the room.

Oh great. How am I supposed to catch him and tell him it's a joke now that he's gone? Let's hope he doesn't make any commotion. I'm not taking responsibility for that. No way.

So I'm sitting down here waiting for him to come back anytime and scream at me for that lame joke I've made.

5 minutes.

…

10 minutes.

…

No wait, he couldn't have taken such a long time to figure that out could he? And just then he came back. Finally, he took so long that I'm rolling my eyes and clapping at him in 'admiration'. But I was surprised to see a doctor behind him.

'How did you know?' The doctor asked me. Oh great, now I'm getting a lecture.

'How did you know?' He repeated. I glared at him and furrowed my eyebrows.

'Know what?'

'Know that she's gone!?' Huh, now I'm not catching on what they're saying.

'She's really gone? I was joking!' My mouth went dry. How was I going to know that my joke just came true?

'Well…' I can see that doctor contemplating whether to tell us or not. Hah, time to showcase my best talents.

'What happened to Amu-chan? I'm so worried~' I whined, faking a few teardrops, and put on my wide puppy like eyes. It worked. Who says that this only work on teenagers? Ikuto looked at me in surprise. I glared at him. I so do not like him.

'Well, Amu is an orphan now right? We… we got a request for adoption yesterday night. There is someone willing to adopt her…' The doctor looked a little white now. I wonder why?

'Actually this is supposed to be a secret. By right she has to sign under government laws first before any adoption can take place, but due to certain reasons, the whole process is shortened.'

Wow, now he's telling the truth. But Amu gone? I glared at the doctor, kick him out of the room and turned to Ikuto.

'We need to talk.'

*************************

**Narrative POV**

Meanwhile, Amu was on a plane to United States. Actually it was a private plane, but Amu didn't know that. All she knew was that the doctor had told her of some last minute changes and she was whipped off to U.S. immediately after that. As she sat on the plane, she thought of Rima, her new roommate, would she be angry that she left her so suddenly? What about Ikuto? Was he mad? He had been so kind, gentle with her yesterday, encouraging her, consoling her. Would he hate her after all this?

She felt the seat next to her slumped slightly. Someone had sat beside her, not that it was weird, but for the past hour she had not heard any chattering, bickering noise of people she normally would have heard. It was too quiet. But she was glad that there was someone to talk to. Finally.

'Yo.' It was a girl.

'Hello. I'm Hinamori Amu. You are?'

'Eien Kurai, call me Harmony.'

'Oh, Harmony. Nice to meet you. Are you my foster parent?'

'No.' There was a sound of laughter as Harmony bit back on her laugh, 'I'm your foster sibling. I'm not THAT old.'

'Oops.' Giggled Amu. The girl was easy to talk to. 'Well, I can't see, so I can't tell.'

'That's not an excuse. You should be able to tell from my voice.' Harmony joked.

'Well, this is pretty random, but why is this plane so quiet?!'

'Eh, this is my private plane.'

'Eh!?'

'You seriously don't know anything? My father, your foster father is the head of Ares Cop.'

'Ares Cop… What? The largest company in U.S.?!!'

'Yes, duh.'

'Wow. Is it nice being a big company's boss's daughter?'

'…' She felt herself being scrutinised by Harmony. 'No one ever asked that before.' She continued.

'But no. Being the daughter of a big boss meant that I've got to be great, as great as my father. And he isn't home most of the time. I've got to deal with tricky situations in school, and everyone just doesn't seem to care. They think it's always so great to be in my shoes, but no one bothers to see the reality. They are always so blind to the truth!' She gushed. 'That's also why I have this punkish, cold character, to deal with those people.'

'Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that.'

'No, I feel happy even, that finally someone has bothered to ask and not blindly look at the facade.' Harmony smiled.

'I can't see, if that's what you mean.' Amu joked and smiled as well, relieved that she hadn't done anything catastrophic.

'You're fun. I'm glad you're my foster sister.' Harmony got embarrassed by what she had said earlier and put on her cold personality again.

'Shy aren't you?' Amu laughed and turned around to hug Harmony. 'It's okay.'

*************************

They finally reached United States, after so many hours of journey. Amu was more than tired. She gave a sigh of relieve as she step on what she had known to be Harmony's private villa. Yes, Harmony owned her own villa under her name. 'Well, rich people are just rich.' Amu muttered.

'What did you say?'

'Nothing, I'm tired. Can I go sleep first?' Amu quickly answered. She didn't want to lose her only friend in U.S. that fast.

'Sure. Maria!' With a click of her fingers, Amu could feel someone else beside her. 'Take her to her room.'

'Yes, miss.' Amu felt a hand grabbing onto hers and pulling her gently towards her room. _Rich people are just rich._

Harmony watched as she was led away. The wind blew her white stylish hair across her face. A hand grabbed on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

'Is that you're foster sister?' Harmony's boyfriend, Kai Yakusoku asked. He had red streaks across his black hair, which covered his dark crimson coloured right eye as he embraced her.

'Yeah.' She was still watching her.

'Looks like you really like her.' He grinned.

'Yeah.'

'Wow, the cold/ cool/ great Harmony actually just agreed to what I say!' he joked. And got his arm punched.

'Serves you right.'

'Well, why didn't you tell me she's a beauty?'

'I have no idea either.' Harmony glared at Kai slightly. 'Why?'

'Jealous?' he smirked. 'Don't worry, she's not my type. But she's sure Haru's type.'

'Haru?!'

'He blushed once he saw her and he's now in this far away dreamland.' He noted, pointing at Haru Katsu, who was still staring at Amu's retreating back. He was quite similar looking with Kai, but with his red hair and amethyst coloured eyes, plus the tattoo on his stomach, it gave him a more bad-boy look than Kai. He was a guy classified under the category of 'hot guys', along with Kai, except now he looked like a lovesick puppy.

'Hn. Looks like we'll have fun soon.' Harmony smirked, looking evil all of the sudden. Kai shuddered. He knew this look, it symbolised that she was probably planning something bad again…

*************************

Back to Ikuto…

'What should we do now?!' Haruya whined. The meeting had lasted for more than an hour, but no decision was made yet.

'Well, I just said to go after her! But this guy doesn't agree. I don't understand why!' Rima snapped.

'I didn't disagree, but…'

'You didn't agree either!'

'Why do you want to go after her anyway?!' Ikuto also snapped.

'Because she's a dear friend. You dumbass!'

'I really don't understand what Ikuto is hesitating for.' Akashi sighed.

'Of course you won't understand!' A wave of emotions hit him. He felt complicated.

'Yeah right. You didn't tell us anyway, how are we suppose to know?!' Akashi snarled.

'Guys, guys…' Kaname was rubbing his temple.

'Can you just shut up for a while?!' Akashi and Ikuto snapped at Kaname at the same time.

'Guys…' Kaname looked up with a particular look. Both of them gulped. They knew how scary he could be when he finally snapped.

'I'm going out!' Ikuto declared.

He went out of the room and slammed the door and ramped into Doctor Raymond.

'You were listening?!'

'I wasn't. You guys were screaming so loud that everyone could hear you.'

'I…'

'Why are you hesitating?'

'I…' he paused. 'I don't know. I can't understand this feeling I have for her. I can't stop from feeling hurt, from betrayal. I can't trust anyone again. What if I follow her and my feelings get more and more complicated? I don't want to feel so complicated.'

'Do you want to know how to heal your heart?'

'How?'

'Follow Amu, and in the end you'll get your answer. Rather than let this complicated feelings stay there, isn't it better if you just confront them?'

'I guess.'

Doctor Raymond smiled and patted the boys head. 'You act old but in the end', he pointed at his heart, 'you're still a child in there. Go.' And with that he went off.

Ikuto stood there dumbstruck for a moment before re-entering the room and announced, 'I'm following her. You with me?' He paused, afraid of what Akashi and guys may say.

'Always.' They grinned.

The chase starts now.

***************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!

6th Chapter up!!! *Celebrating!*

Special Credits to **Aznprid3x3 **for offering her personal information and appearing in this chapter! You can go to her profile for more information on the special characters. *Claps**Claps*

I love you guys for your reviews. All of you are so supportive. And, I repeat this from my profile: I'm aiming to get 100+ reviews by the 10th chapter. So please review generously!

'_**It doesn't take much to love, but love can go a long way'**_


	7. Chapter 7

'_**Dreaming the impossible; cause there will be a miracle'**_

_- A story of acceptance, trust, hope and love_

**Narrative POV**

It was here again. Even though she knew it was a dream, she was still afraid. Sweat trickled down her forehead as she gasped, thousands of images running through her mind. They were walking. _No. _She turned. _No. _She saw the bears. _No! _She saw her parents desperately leaping forward to protect them. _No… NO!!!_

Her eyes shot open even though she was blind and she sat up, clutching her blanket in fear. She could feel sweat seeping through every pore of hers and her whole pyjamas was drenched with sweat. Her head hurt. It hurt really badly. She took in deep breathes as she tried to calm herself down. It wasn't working. The more she wanted to calm down, the more panicky she became.

_Someone! Anyone! Just… help me… _She cried softly, tears streaking down her cheeks. She had never felt so alone before. She curled up into a ball and bitterly laughed. Who would come and help her? Who would have known? No one. She answered her own question. And yet she was waiting, waiting for someone. She could feel it, her body could feel it. But who?

She didn't know, she didn't want to know. Her head was hurting again. She slowly laid down, wide awake but she closed her eyes. _Don't think of anything. Don't think of anything.' _She tried to keep her mind blank. It worked temporarily. And she cried herself to sleep.

**************************

She couldn't tell the time, but she could feel the warmth of the sunlight against her face. But she felt the presence of other people in the room as well. She had gotten very sensitive to noises after being blind and could tell that there were about 5 other people in the room with her.

'Miss, it's time for you to dress and have breakfast.' A shrill voice rang out. Oh, it must be the maids. She had forgotten about Harmony's wealth earlier on.

'Urh, okay. Give me sometime…' Before she could finish her sentence, she was lifted off the bed, brought into some room, washed, changed and plopped onto a chair before a table.

'Good morning Amu-chan.' she could here Harmony at the other end of the table.

'Ah, good morning.' There was an awkward silence as she tried to consume the food given to her, some bacon and toast. Along with eggs. 'Do I have to greet your father?' She tenderly asked. After all, it would be rude if she did not greet her stepfather, or the owner of the house.

'He's not in.' Was the extremely curt reply.

'Oh…'

'Oh, don't worry, by the way I want you to meet my friends that are coming later. Do you mind?'

'Not really.'

'Okay, they'll be reaching about half an hour later. It'll be fun.'

'…'

'Amu-chan?'

'Ah, nothing.' She hurriedly finished her breakfast before making her way, with help of course to the living room and sat down on the sofa. She couldn't understand why, when Harmony said that some friends would be visiting them, she suddenly felt hopeful that it would be … him. But the hope was diminished as soon as it ever formed. There was no way he would be here in U.S., but why did she even thought of him? No her parents, not Rima, but him? She couldn't really comprehend.

'Amu-chan?'

'Yes Harmony?'

'Well, my friends are here now.' She could feel Harmony smiling. Whoever these friends were, it was no ordinary friends.

'Oh, good morning. I'm Hinamori Amu.' She stood up quickly and did a little bow.

'Good morning. I'm Kai Yakusoku, Harmony's boyfriend.'

'Good… morning. I'm ... Haru Katsu. Nice to meet you.' The person stammered slightly as he introduce himself.

'What's with the formalities? Kai, come and help me take the drinks up!' Harmony winked at Kai, signalling something and they both went off.

Amu was puzzled with what Harmony was doing. Technically, she could have just called a maid to do that, so why bother going down herself? She couldn't see the meaningful smile Kai and Harmony exchanged, and the blush that was so evidently painted across Haru's face. But even if she could, she was probably too dense to figure out.

'Hello again. How are you coping right now?' At least the stuttering was gone.

'Pretty well. I get help for dressing and stuff.' Amu had to smile. This boy was so… opposite of that guy. Oh wait, why did her thoughts wandered off to THAT guy again?

'Oh really…' There was another huge silence between them, but it was comforting. Maybe not if Amu had realised that Haru had been staring at her for the past five minutes. But then she couldn't know, and was innocently enjoying herself.

What both of them didn't know was that whatever they were doing right now; it was being videotaped and watched life by Kai and Harmony from one of the spare rooms.

'I knew it would be a good idea to install a camera there!'

'Is this counted as violation of human rights?' Kai sweatdropped. Harmony seemed pretty out of character today.

'Oh, I know you want to be a lawyer or something, but stop with the human right things.' Harmony laughed.

Meanwhile, Haru had finally struck up a conversation with Amu again, and this time was more successful in continuing it.

'Can I call you Amu-chan?'

'Yeah, sure. Everyone calls me that.'

'How about your family, what are they like?' The moment those words went out from his mouth he instantly regretted it. Harmony had warned him countless times not to mention her family, and he had forgotten it in a matter of minutes. He silently cursed and flinched as tears started leaking from her eyes. He had hit a main nerve, and he didn't like it.

The mention of her family made her lost her mind temporarily, and when she finally got back to reality, tears were already flowing down nonstop. She couldn't stop, she tried, but the tears won't listen. She knew she had to be strong, she knew she couldn't be as weak as before, she knew she was alone. She knew. But she wanted to be comforted, even a little, even a little while.

'Don't… cry. I won't talk about it anymore.' Haru managed to squeeze out the words. He felt uncomfortable seeing a girl cry, but most of all he hated himself for doing that to her.

Amu felt a wave of disappointment washed throughout her. What had she expected? Expected him to just let her cry out her worries, expected him to lend a crying shoulder like a certain someone? Then she caught herself thinking of him again. Not a great sign.

'Ah... It's okay, I'll stop crying. Thanks'

Haru let out a sigh of relieve. Harmony was so going to kill him later if she knew, but she couldn't have known, could she? Wrong.

'Here are you're drinks!' Harmony smiled as she waltzed into the room with a tray of drinks.

'Ah… Thanks.' Amu smiled as she rubbed away her last tears and took a glass of lemonade.

'And here is yours Haru.' Harmony turned to Haru and said with a sickly sweet voice dripping with honey, handing him a glass of lemonade. _She knew!_ Was the first thing Haru thought of. And was he imagining it but his lemonade seemed darker in colour than the rest?

'Drink it.' Harmony continued with her honey dripping voice and a smile ever so sweet. He gulped. And he took a tiny sip of the lemonade.

'Wah?!!' He almost choked on himself and dropped the glass. The taste was so sour that he could feel the burning sensation of acids in his mouth.

'Oh, I heard vitamin C is good for your body, so this is a glass of pure, concentrated lemon juice along with some three year old vinegar plus ten sour sweets dissolved in them.' Again with the sweet smile that implied a lot of things. He gulped. This was so not turning out well…

**************************

Meanwhile, Ikuto and the rest of the gang…

'What's up with him?!' Rima sighed, 'Does he have multiple personality disorder?'

'No… it's just that…' Kaname trailed off.

'Just what?!' Rima snapped.

'Well, it has something to do with his past…'

'Stop talking about my past you idiot.' Ikuto banged Kaname's head as he passed by. The look on his face was a mixture between anger and fear.

'Ah, okay Ikuto…' Ikuto slumped onto a nearby chair and got lost in his train of thoughts.

US. That was where that person came from. The person who took and strip everything away from him in the matter of minutes. He didn't want to go back to there. It was horrible, why would she be adopted there? Was the two of them really un-fated to meet? He didn't know what to do right now. If he went back, the nightmares would come back again, something that he had wanted to avoid at all courses. He hated that person. That person hated him. US housed many of those unwanted memories before he went to Japan. Was it really that inevitable? But on second thoughts, maybe they won't meet at all, it was a big country, the chances of meeting were near 0%. It should be right?

His head started hurting again. Ever since he heard that they were going to US, ever since they stepped on this private plain that Akashi had provided, ever since they started on this journey. He had been too blinded by that girl and along with the flow had agreed to find her and bring her back. But was he regretting now? He didn't know. All he knew was that this journey would be turning into a complete disaster if things didn't turn out well.

Only if things turn out well. Would he really take the risk and gamble? Just for one girl he had met less than a week ago? He closed his eyes and sighed. For a girl, his thought were so jumbled up, for one girl, he was losing himself. And he had promised and swear that after what woman did to him he would never accept another female again. Females were just hypocrites. They were only attracted to good looks, and more importantly money. Dirty, filthy money. If you had money they would do even the most despicable stuff for you. That was what he thought. Maybe that girl would be different, maybe she wasn't like that.

'_Help me… Please, somebody help me…' A voice was heard from a very dark end of the room. He realized that he was now in a dark room, surrounded by darkness and he couldn't see anything. But he knew who it was. It was her, crying out for help._

'_Help…' The voice started trailing off, getting softer and softer. He was getting desperate, he tried to stand up and reach out for the disappearing her but he couldn't see anything. Helplessness washed over him. Was this how she felt like being blind too? Trapped in this surrounding darkness with not even a single shed of light?_

_He manage to stand up finally, and as he stepped a step forward. Someone appeared before him. Surprisingly he could see who the person was. It was an exact image of himself! But the eyes were a darker shade of blue, it was almost black inn colour. He wore a smirk that Ikuto normally wore, but a more evil version._

'_Who are you?' Ikuto demanded. 'Let me get past!'_

'_Who am I?' The person laughed. 'I'm you.'_

'_Don't say rubbish, let me past!' Ikuto glared at him in fury. The person did not even flinch._

'_I'm you, another you, even if you don't believe it.' He smiled sadly, 'My name is Ikuya.'_

'_Another me?'_

'_Yes. I was formed within you when you were in the pits of darkness.'_

'_Formed within me?'_

'_Correct. Simply said, I was born from your despair and hatred. Your heart is corrupted with darkness, and I was born.'_

'_Who are you? You can't be me!'_

'_I was already within your heart ever since you were born, but the darkness was not enough to awaken me. Over the years you have learnt to hate and despair, and I was awaken finally.'_

'_What are you telling me for?' _

'_Your true self is weak, and you're living in darkness. Soon, your true self, which is you right now will go to sleep and I will fully awaken and take over your body. I'm not fully awaken right now, but I will with time. You will on have a few more months to live.'_

'_When you take over, what will happen?'_

'_I'm not sure, but once the eclipse of the moon happens, one of us will disappear completely. The only one to survive is the one that is awake. The eclipse is barely 6 months away.'_

'_So I'll disappear?'_

'_Yes, your soul will.'_

'_Let me ask you again, who are you? Does everyone have a person like you within them?'_

'_No. Like I've said, I'm Ikuya. I was in you only because we were once twins.'_

'_Twins?'_

'_Yes. But I died in the womb and was absorbed into you. My soul that is.'_

'_Absorbed into me?'_

'_As twins we would always have a connection, and when I died, my soul was pulled into you were I slept. I'm like the evil twin of you. When you're weak I grow.'_

'_Is there any chance that I'll become strong?'_

'_No. Right now, I have yet to complete my awakening. But it's unstoppable right now. Even if you grow stronger, I do not need any more of your darkness to awake myself. I'm like a butterfly that's slowly unfolding my leaves and drying them already, and I do not need the cocoon anymore.'_

_Ikuto couldn't say anything more. He didn't really understand, but one thingwa made clear, he was disappearing soon. Could he still help her?_

_As if sensing his thoughts, Ikuya laughed a soft enchanting laugh._

'_You have 6 months to go. Live your life to the fullest then. Remember, I'm the evil you. Goodbye, I cannot connect to you any longer for now.'_

_Ikuya disappeared from his vision and he snapped back to finding her again. But this time, he could no longer hear her anymore._

'Ikuto!' Ikuto snapped open his eyes instantly, only to see Haruya looking at him in concern. He looked around and saw that he was still in the plane, and he was clutching the armrest of the seat tightly. Sweat was dripping down his face. It was all a dream, he sighed in relieve.

'_Don't forget what I've said.'_

His mind voiced again. It wasn't a dream. Ikuto looked at his palms with desperation.

It was real.

***************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!

Yes! The 7th chapter is up! I'm so please with myself for finding the motivation to actually write! Again credits to **Aznprid3x3 **for her appearance in the earlier part.

Well, just to clarify, Ikuto has a split personality disorder. A more serious case would be one, where by both 'him' are totally different people, and he actually does not know what happens when the other takes over. There is this kind of illness in real life! It's true! So what happens it that he is going to disappear soon, but not after saving Amu :) Not sure with how I should end the story, but I'll see as I write more!

Thank you very much to those that showed constant support by reviewing! Anyway, I accept any reviews, even critic ones so that I can improve. (This is my first fanfic after all, and I'm not that great with writing.)

Kay kay, hope to hear from you soon!


	8. Chapter 8

'_**Dreaming the impossible; cause there will be a miracle'**_

_- A story of acceptance, trust, hope and love_

_Previous Episode_

'_Don't forget what I've said.'_

_His mind voiced again. It wasn't a dream. Ikuto looked at his palms with desperation._

_It was real._

**Narrative POV**

The warmth of the sunlight was soothing to her mind as she slowly walked along the path in the flower garden. The smell of flowers was strong, yet refreshing, and it filled her entire mind. She had escaped from Harmony's 'torture chamber', which Haru was now occupying, and managed to get outside, by some luck without any help. For once it felt just great to be able to do something on her own, without those maids spoiling her crazy.

She finally managed to plop herself onto a nearby bench and reached out her hand to touch the sweet smelling flowers near her. Reaching out gently, she tenderly touched where she thought the flower would be; and returned with a cut on her palm. She had placed her hand on a thorn, not the flower. As she did what she could to stop the bleeding by licking the wound, the taste of the metallic iron filled her mouth. A throbbing sensation filled her head and she groaned, very much puzzled. She wasn't afraid of blood, nor did she have any bad experience with it, so why was her head hurting? She tried to rub her temples as she counted to ten to calm herself down.

'Are you alright?' A new voice asked in concern. Was it a maid? It couldn't be, as Harmony had no male maids. The only ones there were Kai and Haru, but it didn't sound like them. Haru was still stuck in the camber, and from what she heard, Harmony wasn't planning to let him out anytime soon.

'You are?' She asked warily, not forgetting that she probably should talk to strangers, even more when she couldn't see.

'I'm Jason Rodriguez, and I'm from Brazil. And you are?'

'Hinamori Amu. You're from Brazil? What brings you here?'

'So you're the adopted sister of Harmony? Didn't you know? Your foster father organized a party in your house tonight, and my family was invited.' He laughed.

'Really? I haven't met him yet.' Amu smiled, glad that this guy wasn't some weird freak. She had been taught to be careful of that.

They spent an hour talking, and getting to know each other. She found out that he was 16, that he had dark brown hair, and neon green eyes, which fascinated her the most. Before then, she had never seen or met any foreigners with green eyes, and it had always amazed her no end that people could actually have such a colour for their eyes. She was glad that she had taken up English in Japan as a second language, and had worked hard to master it. If she hadn't, she would probably cry right now, without any abilities to communicate.

The conversation ended when Harmony started calling for her, and as she made her way in with Jason's help, one could not fail to miss the glare Harmony gave to Jason as she icily pulled Amu away from his grasp.

**********************

'Harmony?'

'Yes?'

'What are we doing right now?'

'Dressing up.' Harmony hissed, then caught herself off guard and promptly apologized. 'Sorry, I'm in a bad mood right now, all because of that stupid father of mine! What was he thinking when he just arranged this stupid party? And not telling me till now! Seriously, what does he take me for?!'

'It's just a party, what's the great deal?'

'The great deal lies in the fact that he's probably trying to make an arrange meeting or something! That guy you met just now, Jason? He's my fiancé. Not that I want it.'

'Jason?!'

'Yeah.'

'…'

'It's okay Amu, I'm pretty used to it. Anyway Jason isn't happy about that either. I heard that he has a girlfriend.'

Harmony and Amu were in a room, and as far as Amu could remember, the maids had been forcing clothes after clothes on her, redoing makeup several times, and her hair was curled and straightened countless times as well. She didn't like dressing up, but since the party was suppose to be a high class one, she didn't exactly had much choice. She made a mental note to herself never should she go for such parties again. It was an utter hassle.

After much deciding and deliberating, the maid in charge of the clothes finally decided to let Amu go with a cherry red dress that complemented her pink hair, which was curled up slightly in the ends. Harmony got herself a silver-white dress that matched her hair as well. Before she knew it, it was already evening time, and the party started.

**********************

One hour later…

Amu sighed as she waltz off from the ballroom into a nearby balcony, with some help, and managed to find herself a spot to sit on wall of the balcony. As she dangled her legs, swinging them a little time to time, she suddenly felt a sense of depression setting in. She was surrounded by so many people that it made her head hurt, but at the same time, she felt so alone, as if there was no one else at all. Coldness settled in.

The last time she had felt such coldness was before he had poured coffee over her. She couldn't help but laughed. Then she sighed. It was him again. It was always, always him. Whenever she felt depressed, he would always appear in her mind. What was that feeling? The feeling of warmth she had whenever she thought of him, the kind of relief. She shrugged, thinking that it was possibly because he was the only one that didn't stop her from crying, but let her cry on. Maybe. Just maybe.

**********************

**Ikuto's POV**

We had just landed in U.S, but the dream I had kept on bothering me. It wasn't a dream; it was real, and so now I had a twin within me. My mother never said anything about that, not that she would tell. It hurt. It hurt that everyone was hiding things from me. Couldn't I be trusted? It was the same when I founded her, dead. (This isn't referring to Amu.) Her death didn't hurt as much as the fact that she had kept everything from me. I had mourned over her death, but it soon changed to hatred when I found out the truth behind her suicide.

It was always like this. They would tell me that they're okay, that they're fine, even when they're so obviously suffering. Was I that unreliable, can't I protect them? Why won't they tell me the truth?

It was night time now. The sky was getting dark, and the moon was full tonight. _Eclipse. _That was when I'm going to die. But I wasn't afraid of death. There was nothing precious left of mine. There was nothing I can't give up and let go. There wasn't anything. Was there? The pink hair girl appeared in my mind again, but I didn't know why. She was always in my mind lately, and I have no idea why. There's no way I'm going to tell the rest about this. They'll probably tease me no end.

So back to this twin of mine. What am I suppose to do? Sooner or later he's going to take over my body, and to others my personality would have changed so much to another person's. 6 more months. Could I possibly change anything? Why was I even chasing after the girl? To help her? I laughed bitterly. I guess this is what it means by doing one last good deed before I die. Maybe I could help her. Maybe I could save her, cause I understood those feelings she had. Maybe. Just maybe.

The shops and building passed in a blur as the car sped along. I wondered where we were staying tonight. Kaname seemed to have pulled some strings to find a house beside the house of the Ares Corp. The roadside shops seemed nostalgic, and for once I felt almost home.

I never had a home. A real home I mean. It was always empty except for the maids. It was so huge and cold, that sometimes it felt as though it was like a prison. No one seemed to care about me. Maybe except my mother. She was the only one allowed to spoil me and I really loved her. She was my world.

Then my father had to destroy my world. He locked my mother in her room and forbid anyone to let her out. I saw my mother cried many times. She would sit by the window, with the wind blowing across her face and silently wept. I could only meet her once a week, but every day I would stand below her window and watch her wept silently. My father said that her spoiling of me had caused me to become weak. I had to be strong, as the heir of Easter.

Sometimes I wondered if he ever loved my mother. And he ever loved me. He never treated me as his son, only as his pupil, and his student. I've never seen him laugh, and he had never called me by my name before. It was always 'you'.

I hated him. I really did. I hated him for doing that to my mother, and I had him for destroying my childhood. I had never played with toy cars; I had never gone beyond the garden. Even my teachers were one on one, and I never had freedom.

That was why I rebelled. I started talking back, I started slipping out of the house and not coming home, I enrolled myself in a public school, and I didn't bother to do my exams. I just wanted to decide my future on my own. But he always outsmarted me. He always found a way to crush me. He treated my mother even more harshly, and many a times I saw him throw object towards her. He chained my mother to her bed, he made her went crazy. I could only see her once a month, but every time she met me she would ever so gently caress my face, patted my head, and sing in her soft voice melodies I have never heard before.

I hate my father, and I'll always will. In the past, now, and in the future.

As we drove into the driveway into the house, I managed to catch a glimpse of the situation next door. They were having a party. And as I flashed past, I saw someone sitting on the balcony, swinging her legs slightly, and the wind blowing her hair.

It reminded me so much of my mother. My mother who was always sitting near the window and was always smiling as she cried, and for once my eyes glistened with tears. I never cried, and I didn't, but as the wind blew on I thought I saw an angel.

When I was young I always thought that my mum was an angel. She was beautiful, with an air of grace no one could possibly have. My mum would laughed and tell me that she wasn't one, but she could emphasize with them.

Angels were sad creatures, my mum said. They were people who died but left lingering feelings in the human world, or a debt, and so they wanted to stay in this world to fulfill their last wish. I couldn't understand why they were sad, but my mum told me that I would understand when I grew up and was slightly more mature.

I understood now. Within the hearts of the angels, there was always sorrow and pain. Just like my mother, just like that angel I saw just now.

**********************

**Narrative POV**

It was another hour into the party when it was told to us for everyone to assemble in the ballroom. It was time to announce Harmony and Jason's marriage.

Amu felt sad for Harmony. Even though she had never spoken a word about it, she could tell how much Harmony loved Kai and how she detested this marriage. But she could resist, Harmony sighed as she told Amu, as her father controlled her entirely.

Harmony's father stood on the makeshift stage and gave an extremely long speech, which Amu only remembered the last part announcing about the marriage. The audience clapped and cheered as the both of them went up to receive the people's congratulations. Jason took the microphone over and the crowd went silent.

'Thank you everyone for extending their congratulations. I am much honored to have Ares Corp's sole heir as my fiancée, but today I have something to announce. I am not wedding Harmony, nor am I going to wed her.'

The audience gasped. Harmony's father clenched his fist in fury, while Jason's father raised his eyebrows.

Jason paused. 'This is an arranged marriage among our fathers, but they have not realized that I have already had a girlfriend. My girlfriend isn't from a prestigious family like Harmony, but love isn't about family status. I love my girlfriend, who is not here today, and I have no choice but to reject this marriage proposal.'

Harmony looked at Jason in happiness, a feeling that shouldn't be seen after being rejected, but she took the microphone and spoke.

'I have something to say as well. Like Jason, I am honored about this marriage proposal, but I too have a boyfriend and I love him very much as well. Therefore, this marriage is cancelled. I hope everyone will support us in our decision.'

Harmony's father was going redder and redder every moment, but Jason's father seemed… smug. He stood up without a word and stalked off, leaving Jason's father behind, who was half smiling at Jason.

Then someone clapped. And within second, it turned into a loud applause as everyone gave them a standing ovation. Amu was thrilled with the turn of events and she too clapped for the both of them.

Her happiness was short lived. Harmony's father had stalked right into the room, behind Amu and slapped her across her face. Amu fell to the ground in shock. Harmony screamed as she dashed forward with Jason to help her up. A murmur rose among the people.

'What are you doing?!' Harmony screamed at her father for the first time in her life.

'It must be her fault. You've never gone against me before, you've never! It must be her. She must have told you to rebel right?! Look at you now, screaming at me! It's all her fault, it must be! She made you bad! I must get rid of her!' He fumed, turned to Amu and glared at her. 'It's your entire fault, you dirty, poor girl. I should have never adopted you! You brought disaster to our family! Why don't you just go die!' He spitted.

By then several bodyguards have managed to hold him back as he trashed and trashed about. He was crazy, certain people in the crowds mumbled.

'I'm disowning you! See how you're going to live on your own!' He screamed as he was brought out of them room.

Jason stood smack in front of him, and calmly replied.

'She'll be living very well, not to worry. She's coming with me.'

**********************

8th chapter up! This chapter is a bit short, but pretty drama filled. Credits to** Aznprid3x3 **and **Albie Rodriguez **for their appearance!

Oh, btw if you still don't understand, Harmony's father has gone a little crazy 0.o, cause it was a complete shock for him :)

Next chapter will be about Ikuto's past (Don't you want to know who the 'she' is?) and Amu to Brazil (^^ It'll be fun!). Ikuto's past is pretty dark and complicated, so I may need to break up into part for you all to understand.

Well that's all. Review!


	9. Chapter 9

'_**Dreaming the impossible; cause there will be a miracle'**_

_- A story of acceptance, trust, hope and love_

_Previous Episode_

_By then several bodyguards have managed to hold him back as he trashed and trashed about. He was crazy, certain people in the crowds mumbled. _

'_I'm disowning you! See how you're going to live on your own!' He screamed as he was brought out of them room._

_Jason stood smack in front of him, and calmly replied. _

'_She'll be living very well, not to worry. She's coming with me.'_

**Narrative POV**

Harmony paced around the living room, sending glances at Amu every few seconds, and her forehead ceased with worry. She hadn't expected this turn of events. What's more, her father was pronounced as slightly mentally unstable, and that he was to be under the watchful eyes of the nurses 24/7.

'Amu, I'm really sorry.' Harmony apologized. 'I… I don't think my father really meant it. You can stay on… I mean… it is okay for you to stay…'

'It's alright. I think you're dad won't be happy seeing me anytime soon, and Jason has kindly offered to adopt me.' Amu waved her hands nonchalantly as she smiled. 'Besides, you need to take care of your father too; I don't want to be a burden.'

'That… I don't know… I'm so sorry. Really, I'm sorry.' Harmony stammered.

'I'm fine already, stop apologizing please.' Brushing her hand through her hair she sighed. 'It's not your fault anyway.'

'If it is fine for you, can we leave tomorrow morning?' Jason, who was in the same room at that time, spoke up. 'I know it's like midnight now, but we're catching the plane at 8a.m., you can sleep on the plane.'

'Oh sure. I don't have many things to pack anyway.'

Harmony finally stopped pacing and stood in front of Amu, and pulled her into a hug. Although they had not met for long, it had been a great time together for the both of them. Secretly she was pleased that maybe Amu's appearance may had something to do with the cancellation of the marriage, but the pain of parting was also there. 'Promise me that you'll be happy okay?'

'I'm fine, Harmony. And yes, I'll be happy.'

'And remember, if you have any problem, any problem at all, make sure you give me a call and I'll fly instantly to Brazil.' Harmony straightened her back, whipped around and pointed at Jason. 'And I still do not like you, but I'll tell you this. No bullying of Amu okay? One word from her that you're bullying her and I'll make sure you see hell.'

'Ah… I'll try.' Jason grinned as he wittily replied.

'Harmony… Don't worry that much. By the way where are Kai and Haru?'

'The two of them? Kai is somewhere, and Haru is… emoing somewhere too.'

'That doesn't count as an answer…'

'Well, I can tell you Haru is in the pits of desperation when he heard that you're going to Brazil.'

'Why?' Amu innocently asked.

'Ah?' Harmony sighed, preparing to answer before stopping and continued. 'You don't need to know.'

*****************************

Five hours later…

Amu sighed as she sat on the familiar airplane once more, and she tried to have her much needed nap. She had not slept a single bit since that incident occurred, as she was busy trying to console Harmony, giving last minute words to Kai, and Haru hadn't appear at all. It made her wonder whether she had done anything wrong.

She sighed as she tried in vain to fall asleep. The more she tried, the more awake she was. And her mind wandered back to what Harmony's father had told her. That she brought bad luck into the family, she caused everything bad to happen, and that she should just die. She didn't think that the cancellation of the marriage was wrong, but somehow the words struck her. She had always brought bad luck to people, she knew. Her family died because of her, because she had wanted to go the hill for a walk. She had deserved to die, just like the rest of her family, but she survived. And was left alone.

Now in her new adopted family, the father hated her, and she had heard that the economy was down for them. Was it really her fault? It wasn't fair. Sometimes she thought that during that accident, she should had been the one to die, she shouldn't have survived. It was painful.

Would she bring misfortune to this new family as well? She shuddered.

She had gotten used to the darkness, and it wasn't so cold right now. Except every now and then the sense of hopelessness would flood through her, she was coping quite well. But she was all alone.

Alone. All alone.

Like the only person in the darkness. No, there was someone who would be with her, someone that had once stood by her and supported her. She couldn't figure out who that person was. But right now, she was all alone once more.

*****************************

_He was alone in the darkness again. It was just like last time._

'_Hello Ikuto. How are you doing right now?' Ikuto watched as a mirror image of him appeared before him. Except this wasn't his mirror image, it was Ikuya._

'_You can come into my conscious right now?' Ikuto asked._

'_No, I can only appear in your dream. But later, when I get stronger I can start to connect to you, even when you're conscious.'_

'_What are you here for?'_

'_Ikuto, I am you. I know your past as well as you do. Are you going to go into despair once more? And wallow in your self-pity?'_

'_My past has nothing to do with you. And I'm not wallowing in self-pity.' Ikuto snapped, as though Ikuya had hit bull's eye._

'_Hmmm, I've always thought that people would normally work even harder to accomplish things when they know their end is coming near. You're weird.'_

'_That's because they don't know the sufferings of being alive!'_

'_There's always a choice, there's always choices. It's the route you choose that matters.'_

'_Are you going to start preaching me?! You're going to take over my body in 6 months time anyway, so why do you even bother?!'_

'…' _Silence._

'_You don't understand, you never will!' Ikuto snapped in fury._

'_That's only because you won't let me.'_

_The darkness was starting to fade._

'_Remember Ikuto, you only have one life. Once lost, you'll never get it back again.'_

'Ikuto?!!!' A loud burst of voice rang into his ear. Ikuto groaned as he opened his eyes, only to see the full burst of sunlight hitting him in the eye. It was Kaname standing over him, looking extremely worried.

'Huh?' Ikuto grumpily hoist himself off his bed.

'You were talking in your sleep, did you have a nightmare?'

'Not really.' Ikuto silently cursed as he thought of his conversation with Ikuya. Nobody would possibly believe that Ikuya exist with him.

'Geez, wake up sleepyhead, it's like 10 in the morning already! How are you going to find that girl if you always wake up late?' Akashi smirked as he peered in from the doorway.

'It's 10? Fine. I'm getting up. Any leads to where she is?' Ikuto groaned as he made his way to his bathroom.

'Yes. I just found out that she lives just next door.' Rima announced as she waltz into the room all of the sudden.

'WHAT??!!' Kaname's chin dropped, Akashi merely opened his eyes in disbelieve, Haruya, who was busy eating in the corner dropped his cake onto the floor and the sound of Ikuto choking on his toothpaste was loud enough for everyone to hear.

'Well, looks like it's fate.' Rima shrugged.

*****************************

'What do you mean?' Ikuto asked in dismay.

'What I mean is that Amu is not here. Get it?' Harmony retorted. It had been a strange turn of events. First her father goes crazy, then Amu leaves them, and now a gang of people comes asking for Amu. She was getting a headache.

'Impossible, I've got the notice that she was here yesterday!' Rima accused, not backing down at all.

'Hello? Must I spell it out to you that she is not here?'

'She must be in! I don't understand why you won't let us see her!'

'She's not in!'

'She is!'

'She's not!'

'Is!'

'Is not!'

The two girls glared at each other, both panting, leaving the guys staring at them in disbelieve.

'Well, I can't be bothered with you anymore.' Harmony announced, before slamming the door in their face.

'Not so fast miss.' Akashi grinned as he stuck his leg out, preventing her from closing the door. Harmony turned to him in desperation.

'Fine. Get in!' She grumpily shouted and led them to the living room.

'Wait here!' She muttered before walking out, calling someone by her cell phone.

Thirty minutes later, she walked back in, this time with two more guys. They introduced themselves as Haru and Kai, and the gang in return introduced themselves.

'Now, I want to ask you, why are you looking for Amu?' Harmony stared at them in their eyes, her glance locking with Ikuto's.

'Well, Ikuto over there wanted to see her and bring her back to Japan.' Kaname shrugged.

'And so, who are you to her?' Harmony glared at Ikuto. He glanced away nervously, only to find Haru looking at him with great intensity.

'I'm her… I'm her… friend.' He finished lamely.

'Friend?' Harmony rose her eyebrows in disbelieve.

'Yes?' Iktuo answered uncertainly.

'Well, she was adopted by my father, but under some circumstances she got adopted by someone else to Brazil.' Harmony gave in. She had seen that look in Ikuto's eyes, they were innocent.

'Brazil?'

'Yes. She left this morning.'

'This morning?'

'I guess so.' She shrugged.

'You know what's the exact address?' Rima enquired.

'Even if I know, why should I tell you?' Harmony challenged. 'I don't know who you are, and what if this guy is her ex whom she doesn't want to meet?'

'I'm not her ex!'

'I'm sorry, I don't feel obligated to tell you.' With it, she stood up promptly and strode of. Kai stood up as well.

'I'm sorry for her behavior, but Amu is very dear to her. She may be a little protective, but she really cares.' After saying that, he bowed and left. Which only left Haru and them.

'Well, I'll escort you out.' Haru mumbled, sending a lot of glares towards Ikuto. It was obvious that he didn't like him at all.

The gang had no choice but to exit silently. Just before they left, Haru pulled Ikuto back.

'I need to talk to you.' Haru curtly muttered.

Ikuto looked at him in surprise as he beckoned to the rest of them to leave the two of them alone.

'Well, what do you have to say?'

'I'll tell you something. I like Amu and I'm not planning to let her go to some guy like you.'

Ikuto's fist instantly formed, his eyes flashed with unexplainable anger and fury seeped through his pores. He didn't understand his body's reaction, but within him, he felt… jealous?

'And so?' Ikuto challenged.

'You're weak. You can't even stand up for yourself. And you want to bring her back to Japan? Don't joke with me! You don't even look determined. You're unsure of everything. You think you'll go great lengths to get her back? I think you'll give up easily and just let her despair.'

Ikuto paled. It was true. He was unsure, uncertain, undetermined, and everything but confident.

'Are you going to let her see a little hope and then crush her? I won't allow that! You can't even prove your worth and determination to save her. You're just a wimp!' Haru snapped before stomping off, leaving Ikuto in his own thoughts.

_You're weak…' 'You're just a wimp!' _Haru's voice resounded within his mind. Ikuto clenched his fist, and finally opened his eyes. For the first time, his blue eyes shone with confidence and certainty as he walked back into Harmony's mansion.

Kai witnessed the entire scene and patted Haru's back consolingly.

'This is the first time I've seen you angry.'

'Is that bad?' Haru weakly responded.

'No, you were great.' Kai smiled at Haru as the later held back tears.

*****************************

Harmony calmly glance at Ikuto as he banged open the door and stood towering before her.

'So, what are you going to do?' She asked as she sipped on her tea.

'I… I…' Ikuto hesitated, but he bitted his lips and continued.

'I had a girlfriend before I met Amu…' His voice trailed off as he recalled his past…

She was a beauty, and Ikuto had been attracted to her at the first sight. It wasn't really love, but he felt comfortable with her, and he liked her smile. They met at a pub, and she had been drowning herself with beer in a corner when he slumped next to her and they talked.

She had just been dumped by her boyfriend, who told her that they weren't meant to be together. He had taken pity on her and offered her a ride home. After which they kept in contact and within a year, they decided to go out. He didn't really love her, but he had never been close to woman, and had never been comfortable with them either, so they were like a pair in a certain number of ways.

But it was a secret. His father wasn't supposed to find out, because the girl was neither rich nor prestigious, and he would oppose to her. When did his father realize, he never knew. She was always smiling her warm smile at him, laughing like she always did, but deep inside, he knew that something was wrong. Very wrong.

He finally knew the truth when it was too late. She committed suicide on the day before his birthday, leaving nothing but a letter saying how sorry she was to him, and that she would love him always. He didn't love her, but he cared, and he was suspicious to why she committed suicide, when she was always so happy. He hired a detective to find out, and it was then when he realized the entire truth.

She had been abused.

Abused not by her parents, but his father.

His father! His mouth stung with the mentioning of him. His father had found out, and had threatened her countless times to give up on him, but she had ignored them. And kept it from everyone else. It clicked. How she would always decline coming over to his house, when earlier she had always been thrilled at the sight of his mansion. How she would say no to sleeping over as a guest, and how she always requested to go out for dates. His father had been abusing her, just like how he abused his own wife. There were countless bruises on her body every time, and Ikuto slapped himself for never realizing it.

But she never told him.

He had always wanted someone to trust him, to confide in him, and he thought she would. But she didn't. She kept everything to herself, endured it herself and finally collapsed. His sorrow turned to hatred. Hatred for his father, hatred to even her.

That was when he purposely placed himself into an accident, to forget his pains. It didn't work, and his only other passion, which was the violin, couldn't be played anymore.

'Why are you telling me this?' Harmony mused as Iktuo recounted everything. He had a sad past, and Harmony was touched, but she could not understand why he was telling her these.

'Amu… she reminded me of the girl. She smiles even in pain, I can feel it. I just don't want someone else to end up like that…' Iktuo mumbled.

'So helping Amu is just to redeem yourself for not being able to help your girlfriend?' Harmony accused, frowning.

'No! I mean… maybe… I don't want anyone to suffer like she did anymore! I can't bear it; I can't bear the guilt if I just let her go like this.' Ikuto had never looked so lost for words before. He was flustered. Was it really because of his guilt that he's chasing after Amu?

'Fine, you win.' Harmony's response snapped him back into reality.

'I don't really like your reason for helping her, but I guess you pass.' Harmony shrugged as she passed him a piece of paper, with the names and address of Amu's new foster parents.

'Iktuo, I hope your reason for helping her will change as well, because guilt will not disappear.'

**********************************************************************************

This is the 9th chapter! I have never expected myself to be able to write for so long ^^ Anyway, credits to ** Aznprid3x3 **and **Albie Rodriguez **for their appearance! I hope Ikuto's past isn't too confusing, but this is only one part of it! But if it is, then tell me and maybe I'll like repeat it in near future.

Well, that's all. Review!


End file.
